Breakin' Up Is Hard To Do
by Leauh2o
Summary: Rusty witnesses Sharon and Andy fighting.


**A/N A little Drabble. Hope it makes sense, not beta'd. My trusty beta is a tad busy these days ;)**

* * *

Rusty watched in horror as his mom and her boyfriend exchanged heated words in the kitchen. They had not yet registered that he was there otherwise this exchange would have ended quickly. He had seen and heard them disagree before but this was different, harsher in someway.

Andy's gruff response and sudden movement caused Rusty to jump and slid back into the hallway. He felt guilty about watching but couldn't walk away nor interrupt, so he just stared in disbelief.

Andy pounded the counter with his first before storming off. Rusty cringed thinking he would be caught spying as Andy stomped toward their bedroom. But, Andy didn't see him as he rounded the corner, heading toward the door.

Rusty watched as Sharon griped the counter. Her hand coming to cover her mouth when she heard the door open. He watched her fold over the counter, discard her glasses and completely cover her face when the door closed with an abrupt thud.

Rusty swallowed hard. His heart was beating fast and loud. His mind conjuring up violent images from his past. Rationally, he knew that Andy would never hit Sharon but that didn't complete alleviate the panic that gripped him. He wanted to go to her, hug her and tell her everything would be ok. She looked so broken leaning heavily on the counter, the slight tremble of her shoulders the only clue that she was crying.

Rusty took a deep breath, steeling himself before approaching her. But he stopped catching a glimpse of movement.

Andy gripped the edge of the wall, his shoulders slumped, eyes downcast. He slowly approached her. Rusty again watched taking a step back trying to be unseen. So far Andy didn't seem to notice him, his sole focus on the woman before him. Andy spoke her name softly as he reached for her. Rusty saw her jump slightly. Her head coming up slowly, a look of something Rusty could quite describe. Sadness, surprise maybe relief all seemed present at once.

Rusty bit his lip as she turned around. Andy's hands holding onto her shoulders. She hadn't pushed his hands away so that was a good sign Rusty thought. In his previous experience when adults in his life fought, there was screaming and hitting. This was so foreign. It almost felt unnatural somehow. Rusty shook his head trying to erase the images of another Sharon bruised and bloodied. He opened his eyes when he heard Andy's voice whispering I'm sorry. Andy brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

She gave him a small watery smile before her gaze dropped to the floor. "You didn't leave," her voice a barely audible whisper.

Andy could only shake his head.

When Sharon didn't hear his response, she raised her head, seeking his eyes. Her hands had found purchase on his chest.

Sharon said something Rusty couldn't hear. But from their body language, he was pretty certain that they were no longer angry. He continued to watch them almost mesmerized by their exchange. Sharon had brushed her fingers across Andy's cheek. Rusty wondered if he too was crying. They continued to speak in quiet whispers.

Rusty breathed a sigh of relief. Not his usual response to catching his mother and her boyfriend in an intimate moment. He watched as his mother was drawn into a hug. Andy gently rocking them from side to side. Now Rusty had to decide, did he try to sneak back to his room and hope they didn't catch him or play it cool and act like he was just walking in. He quickly decided on the latter.

Taking a deep breath, Rusty walked purposefully forward. "Are you two at it again?" He said. "Have you no regard for the rules?" He hoped they didn't see right through him as they so often did.

Rusty tried to smirk at Andy's forced sounding chuckle. "I'm just getting a snack," Rusty said his head tucked inside the open fridge. He cringed when he heard Sharon sniffle just a bit. "I promise to be out of your hair so you can go back to …" Rusty wasn't quite sure how he was going to end that sentence. Luckily, Andy chimed in before he need to.

"Rusty, you're gonna need to get over it, kid. I'm not going anywhere." Rusty felt like that last part was more for Sharon's benefit than his.

"Yah, ok," Rusty said with a roll of his eyes, finally pulling his head out of the fridge. His arms were so ladened with food containers that he needed to close the door with his hip.

Andy's eyes went wide at the sight of him. "How long are ya planning on staying in your room?"

Rusty shrugged, " a while," was all he said as he hurriedly made his way down the hallway.

Sharon quietly shook her head watching Rusty's retreating form.

Andy looked down at Sharon. "I'm sorry."

She touched his cheek, "me too."

Rusty smiled watching his mother and her boyfriend share a kiss. He'd probably never know what really happened. But he knew all he really needed to. His … parents? He shook his head at that thought. Sharon and Andy's relationship was. What was it? Rusty thought. After a moment or two, the word special came to mind. Yes, he decided. Yes, their relationship was special.

* * *

A/N. would appreciate your thoughts, thanks in advance


End file.
